gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quiz Kids Challenge
A spinoff of Quiz Kids with an additional competing team of three adults. Gameplay Round One A game board of nine monitors displayed eight categories, each one having three questions except for one that would be explained later. Host Prince chose which category to play first, then posed a toss-up question for the teams. The first player to buzz-in gets to answer the question. A correct answer wins $50 for the team, but an incorrect answer gave the opposing team a chance to answer the same question. After all the questions in that category were asked, the player who answered the last question got to choose the next category. The one category that had a single question was dubbed "Triple Play" and the team that chose it got to answer that question unopposed for triple value or $150. When the show started, one member of the adult team would choose the first category, but for the rest of the run, Jonathan made the first choice. Later in the run, the first round also had a Viewer's Choice, in which the home viewer sent in what categories they want to see on the show. Round Two (Double or Nothing) In the Double or Nothing round, eight new categories were displayed on the board. The trailing team chose the first category, then a $50 toss-up question was asked. But what made this round different was that the first team to answer the toss-up not only got the $50, but also got to decide to either keep the money and add it to the team's score or risk the money and try to double it to $100 simply by answering another question. This question could be answered only by players who didn't answer the previous question. If they answered the new question correctly the money was doubled and they also got to decide to either keep the $100 and add it to their score or answer one final question. This question could be answered only by the player who didn't answer the two previous questions, and was worth double the money -- a possible $200 could be made on each category. On each of the last two questions, if the team missed, the opposing team could still steal the money and the control of the category. 100-Second Challenge (Final round) The 100-Second Challenge was the final round of the game in which four categories were displayed. To begin, the trailing team chose a category, then host Prince asked a question in that category. The first player to buzz-in not only got a chance to answer, but also started the 100-second clock. Correct answers added money to the team's score and they chose another category; an incorrect answer gave the opposing team a chance to answer. If both teams missed, the category was thrown out and a new one got placed on the board. What made this round different was that the answer values doubled every 25 seconds; on the first 25 seconds each correct answer was worth $50, the 2nd 25 made the answers worth $100, then $200, and the final 25 seconds made the right answers worth $400. When time ran out, the team with the most money won the game. Both teams kept their money. ---- The kids stayed on the show for the entire week, playing against a different adult team each day. Inventor Based on Quiz Kids by Louis J. Cowan Tagline "I'm Jonathan Prince saying, we'll see you next time on the Quiz Kids Challenge. And remember, education is the real challenge." - Jonathan Prince (1990-1991) Links Rules for The Quiz Kids Challenge @ Loogslair.net Josh Rebich's Quiz Kids Challenge Rule Page YouTube Videos Premiere Episode Part 1 Part 2 Another Episode Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Childrens Category:Flops